


How We All Wanted that Luxury Competition to Really Go

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing





	How We All Wanted that Luxury Competition to Really Go

The doorbell rang. The doorbell never rang at the big brother house unless something exciting was about to happen, so everyone ran to the front door.

“Do you think it’s Jeff and Jordan again?” Frankie asked the others.

“Probably,” Caleb said. “Is Brett Eldredge coming back too!?!” he added quickly as he joined the others by the door.

The door opened slowly. “Hey Froot Loops!” Zach shouted walking back into the house followed by the rest of the jury members.

Frankie’s mouth fell open and his breathing faltered slightly. Zach noticed and giggled opening his arms towards Frankie. “Come ‘ere,” he giggled.

Frankie squealed in absolute delight as he launched himself into Zach’s arms. “Zach, my love!”

“Hey, babe,” Zach mumbled back.

“I missed you. I missed you so much. I love you. I missed you,” Frankie kept mumbling and repeating himself as they hugged. Zach’s hat fell on the floor as Frankie failed to catch it.

“I missed you, too. I love you, too. It’s okay,” Zach whispered before kissing Frankie’s neck lightly. “I really, really missed you, too.”

“How long are you guys here for?” Frankie mumbled into Zach’s neck.

“Two hours.”

“Is there a comp or something? Or?”

“Nope. We just get to hang out, unless Big Brother has something up their sleeves,” Zach whispered back.

“So,” Frankie mumbled again. “Can we just stand here and hug the whole time then?”

Zach laughed. “Where are you sleeping these days?”

“Fire room.”

“We could go in there? Rather than the middle of the doorway?”

Frankie laughed and stepped back from the hug, grabbing Zach’s hand and pulling him along to the fire room before he could change his mind. Once they arrived, Frankie pushed Zach backwards onto his bed and immediately straddled his lap, planting kisses along Zach’s neck and rocking his hips down into Zach’s carefully. Zach giggled and said Frankie’s name a few times, but his hands locked around Frankie’s back, holding him closer. Not once did Zach even utter his typical “Frankie, Staaahp,” instead finally just enjoying the moment. Eventually Frankie pulled back and rested his forehead against Zach’s, trying to catch his breath. Zach giggled. “I missed this,” he mumbled, rolling onto his side, wrapping his arms tightly around Frankie, holding their bodies close.

“Me, too,” Frankie mumbled back. “You have no idea.” He snuggled into Zach’s chest, breathing slowly, trying to inhale every bit of Zach’s scent his nose could find.

“Frankie?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Zach.”

“I really mean that. Like I really love you. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met in my life. It’s so weird to me how much I love you, but I do. I really love you…a lot,” Zach rambled out quickly.

Frankie giggled a little and smiled. “I really, really love you, too. A lot, a lot,” Frankie assured him with a smile. “I’m like honestly in love with you…”

Zach smiled, and pulled Frankie tightly to him. “I think…I actually think…no. I know…I’m in love with you, too.”

Frankie smiled. “You know. I think you might actually mean that now…”

“I do,” Zach said. “I don’t think I realized what I was saying before, honestly, but I know now. I’m like 100% sure now.”

Frankie’s smile only got bigger. The two simply stared into each other’s eyes for a long minute before Frankie broke the silence. “C…Ca…Can I kiss you?”

Zach giggled and smiled. He froze for a moment with a smirk on his face before he nodded and closed his eyes lightly, tilting his head forward slightly, parting his lips ever so slightly. Frankie took a deep breath and smiled before letting his eyes close just as his lips met Zach’s. 

The kiss was slow and unrushed. It built with passion and intensity as Frankie’s tongue slipped along Zach’s lower lip. Zach’s lips parted and Frankie’s tongue entered. Their tongues met and began a long, intense battle for territory. Before either of them really knew what was happening, both of their shirts were on the floor and Frankie was back on top of Zach, grinding his hips down into Zach’s aggressively.

“Houseguests and Jurors, please gather in the living room for a special announcement,” the voice of big brother announced throughout the house.

Zach and Frankie both groaned as they pulled apart, Frankie sitting back on Zach.

“Why does production always ruin everything?” Frankie mumbled as he climbed off of Zach and the bed. He grabbed both of their shirts off the floor and threw Zach’s to him as he slid his own over his head.

By the time they reached the living room, everyone else was already sat on the sofas and chairs staring at the “Julie Screen”. Though they all looked up to give Frankie and Zach curious looks as they sat down. Zach sat on the last open spot on the sofa and Frankie flopped into his laps, latching his arms around Zach’s neck.

Caleb, who they hadn’t even noticed was missing, came out of the diary room a few moments later. “It’s time for a luxury competition!” he announced. “Houseguests, we will be drawing numbered chips to determine the order. We will then in order, each choose a juror to be on our team for the competition,” he read from the card in his hand as he walked to the front of the group with a bag of chips. “Houseguests, please join me up here. I, as HOH will draw first.” Caleb pulled a chip before passing the bag around to the other four remaining houseguests. 

Victoria ended up pulling chip number one. Frankie gave her a pleading look when it seemed she was considering choosing Zach as a partner. She seemed to understand, because she settled on Nicole instead. Frankie was next to choose and he of course called upon Zach to be his partner. Zach of course was a little too thrilled and jumped to his feet, wrapping an arm around Frankie’s back as he joined him at the front of the room. Caleb then chose to partner with Hayden before Derrick chose Donny as his partner. That left Cody with a choice between Jocasta and Christine. It would seem the jury had been treated Christine pretty terribly since her arrival, so sort of as a treat and because she was his friend, Cody chose her. “Big Brother will let us know when it’s time for the competition to begin,” Caleb announced before the group started dispersing.

Zach and Frankie wound up in the beehive room, lounging and just talking, Frankie wrapped tightly in Zach’s arms. “What do you think the prize’ll be?” Zach asked.

“Money. Or maybe we get to leave the house for a couple hours or something.”

“I hope it’s the second. And if it is, we’d better win. I’d like the opportunity to take you on a real date, even if a camera has to come along,” Zach said happily, kissing Frankie lightly.

Since she hadn’t been chosen as a partner by any of the houseguests, Jocasta served as host for the competition. The competition was a pretty simple one that relied almost entirely on the duos abilities to work as a team. Zach and Frankie easily won. The prize end up being that the juror of the winning team got to remain in the house for a bit longer, while the other jurors left almost immediately following the competition (barely having a chance to even say goodbye to the houseguests). Frankie and Zach also got to have a little movie date in the HOH room for a few hours later that night. The movie was good and all, but they really didn’t spend much of the movie paying attention to the screen.

As the credits finished rolling, Frankie rolled out of Zach’s arms with a quick kiss. “I love you,” he whispered, pulling his shirt back over his head.

“I love you, too,” Zach giggled in return, pulling his own shirt back on. “I wish I didn’t have to leave.”

“I wish you didn’t either,” Frankie mumbled, crawling back into Zach’s arms. Zach clasped his arms tightly around Zach’s back

“Zach and Frankie, please go to the diary room,” the voice of big brother announced.

“Both of us?” Zach questioned.

“Apparently…” Frankie hummed happily into Zach’s chest. “I suppose we should probably go down there.”

“Probably,” Zach whispered back, kissing Frankie again.

The two laughed as they go to their feet and headed downstairs and across the house into the diary room. About an hour later, Frankie emerged alone with a frown on his face. Production had taken Zach out of the house through the diary room to take him back to the jury house.


End file.
